Heading Home
by IchigoUsagi4341
Summary: Home is where the heart is. Sometimes you just have to find your way to the hearts that welcome you. Jack/Hiccup Family-Jack/Hiccup/Toothless


his is for my love, my Hiccup, My Angel 3 Happy four months love 3333333  
Its been a long ride, but it feels like it was just the other day we met 3 I wouldn't trade you for the world.

If my heart was a house, you'd be home, and I promise you, you will never have to leave 3 

* * *

~_You're The Sky That I Fell Through, And I Remember The View Whenever I'm Holding You_~

"Hiccup?"

The car ride was soft, almost lulling to Hiccup. He found watching the outside speed by through the window, mixed with the soft movements of the vehicle would almost put him to sleep.  
Almost. It let him relax, let his mind wander, he often spaced out during long car rides, which he has done so now.

The Strawberry-Brunette jumped slightly at hearing his name, turning his eyes away from the moving scenery and to other male, currently

driving.  
"h-huh?"

A Smile formed on the others lips, taking glances at Hiccup as he drove.  
"You were spacing out."  
"Sorry, I was just...thinking." Hiccup gave a nervous laugh, fingers gently toying with the gold ring on his finger, the pretty green and blue jewels catching the sunlight out of the corner of his eye.

Jack let a hand fall to hold Hiccup's.  
"Hiccup, I told you not to worry about it, A long engagement is fine with me, We don't have to rush into a wedding-"  
"I know, Jack. Just, 21 and 22 is pretty young to be married, I never honestly thought I'd ever get married..."  
He smiled a little at Jack.  
"I'm happy, just sometimes it surprises me."

It was true, Hiccup had never seen himself really with anyone, let alone engaged, or _married_ for that matter.  
Being Asexual and Homo-romantic...Kinda, cuts down a persons dating options. Harshly, in fact.

Hiccup had tried to, 'get over' it. 'Its just a faze. you're 13, it'll pass'. And that had lead to the horrible train wreck of him desperately dating his best friend.  
Astrid wasn't sour with him at all, when everything came to light. He had a feeling she had known the whole time, but wanted Hiccup to figure it out on his own.

After that, Hiccup had decided He just, wouldn't date. There wasn't anyone who understood him, that he felt connected to. He'd given up on the idea of finding anyone, and he was content with it. Not happy about it, but content.

And low and behold, Jack showed up.

Somehow he'd been blessed with someone who, not only accepted him, but partly understood him, and happily loved him anyway, flaws and all.  
It made Hiccup feel more than happy, like a small fire in him was suddenly blazing.  
Or you could call it falling in love. And falling very hard.

~_The sun hung from a string Looking down on the world as it warmed over everything_~

"Heey Handsome~ we're here~"

Hiccup blushed, shoving Jack's hand away as the older male poked his cheek to snap him out of his thoughts.  
"I see that, thank you~"  
Jack snorted, unlocking the car and sighing.  
"I bet the kid's will be happy to see you, they love having you come visit."

Hiccup eye'd the large hospital building in front of them as he got out, nodding with a sad smile.  
"Yeah, I like coming to see them. I remember how I felt when I lost my foot...I was little, and scared. These kids need hope, to know they

can get better."  
He unconsciously shifted on his left foot. He'd never gotten used to not feeling the ground with his toes on that leg...  
He shook it off, Smiling a happier smile when Jack took his hand, the couple walking inside.

To put it simply, Berk's hospital ran a Program for Injured Kids.  
The Program helped pay the medical bills for the kids treatments, help feed them and get them the meds and wheel chairs and whatever else they needed to get better.  
The program often took in a lot of Orphans because of this.  
Hiccup himself had been in it when He'd lost his left foot in A fireworks Accdient. (His dad still hadn't forgave himself for it, as much as

Hiccup had assured him it wasn't his fault.)

~_Chills run down my spine as our fingers intwine And your sighs harmonize with mine_~

"Hiccup! Jackie!"

Hiccup was pulled from his memory, watching in amusement as a woman with brown hair coated in multi-colored dyed strips ran to them, and nearly squeezed the life out of Jack.  
"MOoooooomm! Choking! Not Breathing!"

Ah, yeah. See, Jack's mom, or one of his Mom's anyway, Ran the program. Dr. Tianna Overland.  
Hiccup had been in her program when he was hurt, which was how he had met Jack.

Tianna giggled, letting her son breath and giving a less-bone-crushing hug to Hiccup.  
"I'm so happy to see you both! The Kids love it when you two visit! I'm glad you came today Hiccup, we have a couple new kids."  
Hiccup smiled, holding in a laugh as Jack coughed, the two following the Doctor into the main program room.

It looked something close to a large play-room. Cartoons on the walls, mini tables and chairs and some toys, books and such.  
There were a bunch of kids playing what looked to be duck duck goose, a few in wheel chairs talking or reading, all in all looking happy.

"Kids! We have visitors~"

Tianna's call was answered by loud screams of joy, a bunch of kids, mostly the newer ones, flawking to Jack and Hiccup.  
Hiccup suddenly found himself being asked a million questions at once.

"Does you're leg work?"

"can you run?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Can you feel through it?"

"can I touch it?"  
Hiccup laughed slightly, bending down to talk to the kids.

* * *

~_Unmistakably I can still feel your heart Beat fast when you dance with me_~

It took a while to calm the kids down, they may be hurt, but they were kids.  
After some fussing and snacks, Jack had managed to gather most of them for story time, reading a book out loud to the group.

Hiccup stood with Tianna, watching Jack in slight awe at how wonderful he was with kids.  
They were seated all around him, He didn't seem to mind them leaning on him or getting close, if anything he embraced it.  
Kids just seemed to love him, he was perfect with them...  
Hiccup let a sigh out, eyes scanning the room of the few kids not taking part in story time.

~_We got older and I should have known (Do you feel alive?)_~

His eyes landed on a smaller child, seated in a far corner, away from all the others. Almost like he was trying to hide...  
"Tianna? who's that?" He asked, pointing in the kids direction. The boy was small, maybe 6 years old. He had rather long black hair and chocolate colored skin. He was reading a book from what it looked like.

"hm?" Tianna followed Hiccup's point, eyes landing on the small form.  
"Oh~ Thats Nightingale. He's been here a while now." She sighed. "Poor thing keeps coming back..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Hes an Orphan. Lost his parents in a car crash. He was too young at the time to really remember anything, but the crash messed his leg up pretty badly. None of the foster homes he goes too keep him more than a week."  
Hiccup's eyes fell to the boys leg, sure enough his right foot had a bright red corrective brace on it.  
"Why won't the foster homes keep him?"

~_That I'd feel colder when I walk alone (Oh, but you'll survive)_~

"They all say hes, different. Acts oddly, very quiet, doesn't open up. Hes not really fond of, people, he won't even talk most of the time.  
But We do what we can for him Hiccup, Hes a good kid at heart."

Hiccup shook his head. It wasn't right for a kid to be bounced around from home to home like that. The crash probably really scared the kid, Hiccup knew his accident had messed him up pretty badly at first, he couldn't Imagine what the child had gone through...If anything, he looked like he needed a friend...

~_So I may as well ditch my dismay_~

An Idea sparked, and Hiccup ruffled a hand in his pocket, finding a small pack of candy.  
this should work, he hoped.  
He took a breath, walking towards the child at the far end of the room.

~_Bombs away_~

A laugh, Hiccup turned to see Jack playing with the kids. He smiled as he walked, turning back to look at the boy-  
Wait, he was gone?

Hiccup blinked, looking around in surprise. The kid was JUST here...  
His shoulders slumped a bit, sighing and turning to head back,

to find the kid standing behind him, staring at him.

Hiccup yelped, nearly jumping out of his skin, flashes of 'The Grunge' going through his mind. He needed to ask Aster to lay off the horror

movies...  
"U-um, Hi there."

Nightingale stared at Hiccup, bright green eyes unblinking.  
Hiccup stared back, unsure of what to do.

The two just stood still, in an eyes lock for what seemed like forever. Nightingale's gaze was calculating, like he was studying Hiccup.

After a moment Hiccup slowly bent down to the boys Level, giving a nervous smile.  
Nightingale only hugged his book tighter to his chest, which brought Hiccup's attention to the boys cloths.  
A black t-shirt, pretty beat up, and gray jeans that looked even more worn. He wondered if the kid even had any other cloths...

"Hey" He coughed, reforming his smile. "my names Hiccup."

Hiccup sighed.  
"not a talker huh..." He gently pulled the pack out of his pocket, presenting a small pack of Swedish fish.

~_Bombs away_~

Nightingales eyes focused on Hiccup's pocket, backing up into the wall quickly.  
"Wha- h-hey! Its okay I-" Hiccup blinked, feeling his pocket knife. He tended to widdle on small pieces of scrap wood when he was bored, which was why he even had it...  
Nightingale nearly growled, glaring at it.

Hiccup nodded slowly, reading what was going on pretty fast.  
"okay okay, calm down, here, see?"  
Hiccup pulled the knife out, setting it on the floor and sliding it away from himself.  
"Better?"  
The child nodded, hair falling in his face.  
Hiccup smiled a little, sitting on the floor, Nightingale slowly following his lead and sitting with his back on the wall.

Hiccup held up the small pack of Swedish Fish, a peace offering.  
"here, you want them? You can have them."

Hiccup gently set them on the floor between them, pulling his hand away and waiting.

Nightingale studied the pack of candy for a moment, slowly reaching down and picking it up.  
Hiccup watched as the boy looked the pack over, slowly opening it, smelling it.

"what is it?"

Nightingale looked up at Hiccup, shoving the pack forward.  
"you, want me to eat some?"  
The boy nodded.

~_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully_~

Hiccup shrugged, taking one out and placing it in his mouth. He wasn't really fond of Swedish fish, he only had them because Aster bought

them all the time, but if it helped the kid feel more comfortable...

The boy watched him closely, eyeing the packet and taking a candy out.  
He looked at it, slowly opening his mouth to place it in.

"huh, you have a gap between your teeth." Hiccup mumbled with a slight smile, watching the boy eat.  
The boy shot him a look when Hiccup leaned closer.  
"Don't worry Bud, I don't bite." Hiccup held up his hands in defense.  
"So, Nightingale?"  
The boy made a face.  
"Heh, you don't like your name, do you?"  
A quick and rather harsh head shake was given in response.  
"its a pretty name."  
An 'are you kidding' glare was sent Hiccup's way.  
"heh, okay okay, you don't like it. How about a nickname?"

Nightingale blinked at him in surprise, nodding a little.  
"Okay, something fitting for you...Liiiiikkkeee...Toothless?"  
The boy stared at him oddly, pointing at the gap in his teeth. Hiccup smiled back and nodded.  
"Yeah, because of that, I'm also a decedent from vikings you know, an it kinda has a viking flare to it. You like it?"  
He seemed to think it over, slowly eating another candy, and nodded.  
"So Toothless!" Hiccup smiled.

~_Back and forth,_~

Toothless flushed, smiling ever so slightly back, fingers gently messing with his book.

Hiccup looked at the book, smiling brighter.  
" 'Dragonolagy'? You like dragons?"

Toothless looked at him in surprise, nodding quickly.  
Hiccup grinned back.  
"I _love_ dragons. How would you like it if I came back once in a while to read some books about them to you?"  
Toothless looked a little taken aback by the offer, but shyly nodded.  
"Then bud, I promise I'll be back." Hiccup smiled.

~_if my heart was a compass you'd be North_~

"Hey there you~ Making friends I see?"

Toothless looked up in surprise, seeing Jack walking towards them.

He quickly moved, hiding behind Hiccup, looking untrustingly at Jack.  
"Hey its okay bud" Hiccup soothed, rubbing Toothless's head.  
"this is Jack, my fiancee. He doesn't bite either, promise."

Jack bent down, smiling at the kid.  
"Hey there, Nightingale right?"  
"Toothless" Hiccup corrected.

~_Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall_~

Jack looked up at Hiccup, raising an eyebrow. Hiccup chuckled and nodded.  
"Well okay, Toothless, nice to meet you."

Toothless eye'd Jack as he bent down to him. After a moment of staring him down, Toothless shoved the half eaten pack of Swedish Fish to him, eyes narrowed.

Jack blinked slowly, looking at Hiccup questioningly.  
"Am I suppose to eat that...?"  
Hiccup laughed, nodding.

~_Wherever you go_~

Toothless crossed his arms, watching as Jack ate one, nodding in approval.  
"You have been granted safe Passage~"  
Hiccup laughed a little, looking down at Toothless with a smile.

"I'll be back tomorrow to read to you, okay bud? I promise I will."  
Toothless nodded, waving to them as they left.

He sighed, moving back in his corner with his book.

He was used to being alone.

~_if my heart was a house you'd be home_~

* * *

"Jack?"

Hiccup had been quiet sense they left the hospital, it surprised Jack a little when he spoke suddenly.  
"Yeah?" Jack smiled at him.  
"...this is going to sound crazy, I mean, its a big thing, and we're not even married yet but..."  
Hiccup turned in his seat.  
"Have you thought about kids? I mean, we're gay and asexual, adoption's really the only way we CAN have kids, and-"  
"...you wanna adopt him don't you?" Jack smiled at Hiccup, turning to look at him when they reached the stop light.

Hiccup rubbed his head, nodding slightly.  
"Yeah...Jack he needs a home. I could see it in his eyes...he...when I look at him I see me. And he doesn't have a family. I at least had my

dad, hes not the best at comforting, but he tried his best. That kids needs me, needs us."

"I agree, so I'll my mom for the papers tomorrow." Jack smiled at him.  
"Wha- Really?" Hiccup grabbed Jack's arm, eyes wide.  
Jack grinned back, kissing him.  
"of course really! You know me, I love kids! And like you said, he needs a home."

Hiccup beamed at him.  
"Oh gods, we have so much to do! We have to Tell both your moms, i need to call my dad! And Astrid! We have to tell Aster, see if he'll help

us convert the guest room into a kids room, And-"

Jack shook his head, smiling at Hiccup as he rambled on.

* * *

~_It makes me smile because you said it best_~

A few weeks later, Hiccup found himself sitting in the program room, Toothless in his laps, the boy looking at the open book Hiccup held in front of him.

Hiccup and Jack had spent weeks working, getting paperwork done as fast as they could, and making the bedroom as suiting as possible.  
Hiccup had come back as promised, and spent time reading dragon books to Toothless, who had warmed up to both Hiccup and Jack over time.  
Oh, and Hiccup had finally gotten Toothless to talk. It had taken time, but Toothless had slowly begun to talk to him and Jack. Even to

Tianna, not much, but he talked. It was something Hiccup was proud of.

"..I...like this one..." Toothless pointed to a picture of a black dragon.  
"Nightfury? Thats my favorite too. When I was little, my dad gave my a plushie of one. I think still have him somewhere."

Toothless munched another candy, tugging on Hiccup's sleeve to flip the page.

Hiccup smiled gently at the gesture, happy to have the kid so comfortable with him.  
He wasn't surprised Toothless hadn't trusted him at first. Being bounced around foster homes, it was understandable that the kid would have trust issues.  
Hiccup wanted to make sure the kid knew he could trust him. It made his heart light to see how comfortable Toothless was sitting with him now.

Jack smiled at them, walking over and sitting next to Hiccup.  
"Whatcha reading?"  
"Dragons" Toothless smiled, fingers tracing the book pages.  
"Dragons? Cool! Can I see?"

~_I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west_~

Toothless nodded, holding out the book for Jack, stretching over and falling across Hiccup and Jack's laps.  
The couple both laughed at the adorable fall, Toothless pouting and flushing. Jack helped Toothless into his lap, ruffling the kids hair, who

swatted at Jack's hand.  
Jack stuck his tongue out, Toothless copying him, which quickly turned into a silly face contest.

Hiccup smiled at them, leaning his head on Jacks shoulder as he watched Toothless show the older male his favorite pictures, pointing and

trying to pronounce the words on the page.

Before he knew it an hour went by.  
He and Jack had spent the entire time playing with Toothless, reading with him, talking to him.  
Hiccup could never understand how any family could sent this kid back. He was cute, silly, yeah a little odd, but all the same Hiccup felt,

connected to him. Like he was meant to take care of him.  
And he could tell from the sparkle in Jack's eyes as he played with Toothless, he felt the same.

"Alright kids, we're going to be shutting down visiting hours in a few minutes!" Tianna called, gaining whines of protest from the kids.  
Jack sighed.  
"guess we gotta go" He ruffled Toothless's hair with his free hand.  
Toothless looked between them sadly, nodding and hugging his book close to his chest.

Hiccup hid a smile.  
"Hey, Toothless?"  
The boys eyes sadly raised to look at Hiccup.  
"Would you like to come home with me and Jack?"

the small child's eyes widened, looking at Hiccup in shock.  
"We'd really love it if you did." Jack added.  
Toothless gulped, nodding.  
Hiccup giggled, scooping the boy up and hugging him tight. Toothless hugged back, gripping Hiccup just as tight.

When Hiccup finally let go, Toothless only latched onto Jack, who ended up carrying the kid to the car, Tianna walking with them, carrying

a small backpack, Toothless didn't have many belongings.  
Toothless stayed in Jack's arms the whole walk, eyes taking in the outdoors for the first time in a long time.  
It was rather cold...  
He shivered, hugging jack.  
"cold?"  
Toothless nodded slowly as Jack set him down next to the silver car.  
Hiccup gave him a little smile, ruffling the boys hair.  
"Me and my friend Astrid are going to take you out tomorrow, get you lots of cloths, okay?"  
Toothless nodded at him, a little surprised. None of the other homes had done that with him...but Jack and Hiccup weren't like the other foster parents either...

"Here," Jack pulled his jacket off, removing the blue hoodie he had on under it before placing the jacket back on.

~_Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you_~

Jack smiled, getting on his knees and pulling the sweater over Toothless's head.  
"its huge on you, but it'll keep you from getting cold, okay? Keep it as long as you want."

~_Cause your favorite shade is navy blue_~

Toothless blushed, nodding.  
"Its warm" He mumbled, the sweater falling almost to his knees, looking way too adorable on him.  
Hiccup giggled, picking him up and setting him in his seat in the back.  
"Want me to sit with you?"  
Toothless nodded again, Hiccup smiling and sitting next to him, buckling them both in.

Toothless flinched as the car came to life, gripping Hiccup's hand.  
"Don' like cars..."  
Hiccup rubbed the boys palm, trying to keep him calm for the ride, holding him and soothing him.

"its okay bud, we'll be there soon."

* * *

Hiccup and Jack's house was rather on the nice side.  
Two story, Three bedroom, three bath, a large living room and kitchen.

A house meant for a family.

Hiccup quickly took Toothless inside, away from the car, Jack following behind with the boys bag.  
"big..." Toothless mumbled, looking around once he was in the door.  
"Heh, yeah it kinda is." Jack smiled.

"Where's Aster?"  
"Hes at our moms house, said he'd be back tomorrow"  
"Aster...?"  
Jack ruffled Toothless's hair, leading the boy further inside.  
"Yeah hes my brother, he lives here too."  
"for now at least. He can be a little rough and easy to annoy, but he likes kids, and I'm you two will get a long." Hiccup assured Toothless.  
"I know you not used to being around so many adults."

Toothless nodded, rubbing his eyes.  
"can I have some water?"  
"Sure" Hiccup kissed his head, getting up to get a glass from the kitchen.

Toothless blushed, rubbing his cheek, not used to the affection.  
"So kiddo, you wanna explore?" Jack smiled at him as Hiccup handed the kid his water.  
Toothless sipped at it, looking around.  
"Taste funny."  
"huh? Its just tap water..."

Toothless set the glass down, wandering off into the house on his own, Jack and Hiccup glancing at each other.

~_I walk slowly when I'm on my own (Do you feel alive?)_~

"Hes something alright" Jack shook his head with a smile.  
"Yeah, I'll follow him, you wanna start dinner?"  
Jack nodded, giving Hiccup a quick kiss, heading off to the kitchen to start dinner.

~_Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone (Oh, but you'll survive)_~

After wandering the house, eating dinner and getting a Bath, Toothless was totally warn out.  
Hiccup was happy to show the boy to his new room.

It wasn't far from Jack and Hiccup's room, done on purpose of course, and close to the bathroom.  
The walls were a plain tan at the moment, the room fairly empty save for a dresser and a bed.

"I know its now much bud, but when we shopping tomorrow you can pick out some paint"  
Hiccup spoke as he helped Toothless into temporary Pj's, one of Jack's shirts that looked like a gown on the kid, and an old pair of Hiccup's

pants that barely stayed on him.  
"Paint?" Toothless asked, Hiccup pulling the shirt over his head.  
"Yeah! you know, to paint the walls. I found these super adorable nightfury bed sheets but I had to order them, so they won't be here for a few days".

~_So I may as well ditch my dismay_~

Toothless blinked, a little confused and very tired as Hiccup picked him up and set him in his new bed, tucking him into the soft blankets.  
"You've had an exciting day, I bet you're tired". Hiccup gently brushed the hair from the child's face.  
"Something wrong?"

~_Bombs away_~

Toothless played with the blanket gently, looking up at Hiccup.  
"How long do I get to stay? I like it here...I don' wanna leave..." He looked away, looking close to tears.

"don't make me go back..."

~_Bombs away_~

Hiccup blinked, minding taking in Toothless's words, something finally clicking.

"oh, sweety"

Hiccup scooped the boy up, hugging him close for a moment, feeling his small body shake in fear.  
"You don't ever have to leave, ever."  
He pulled back, looking Toothless in the eyes.  
"This is your home now. And you don't ever have to leave it, I promise you. Jack and I love you and we're going to take care of you."  
"love...?" Toothless blushed, looking away. He'd never been told that before...

"Hey, remember that stuffed dragon I told you about?"  
Toothless nodded, rubbing the wetness from his eyes.

Hiccup smiled, holding up a stuffed nightfury.  
Toothless's looked at it, smiling a little as Hiccup booped his nose with the stuffed dragon's, making him giggle.  
"Hes all yours now, this is my promise that you're where you belong."

Toothless took the dragon, hugging it close as he laid down, Hiccup fixing the blankets over him. Jack  
"goodnight bud"  
Hiccup kissed his forehead.  
"Love you."

Hiccup was happily surprised by the tiredly mumbled;  
"love you too" he got in response.

Jack came in a moment later, say his goodnight as well, leaving Toothless a cup of water and checking to make sure the nightlight was nice

and bright. He and Hiccup made sure Toothless got lots of kisses and love before gently closing the door.

Toothless waited.

No locking sound.

He stood, too-big clothing making it hard to move as he walked to the door, gently reaching a hand up to the nob...  
The door easily opened.

Toothless hugged dragon close to himself, sighing in relief. He pulled the door shut again, heading to crawl back into bed.  
He huffed, struggling to pull himself into the bed. He slipped back into the soft blankets, copying the way Hiccup had laid them on top of him.

Hugging dragon close,he let the soft warm sheets lull him to sleep.

* * *

There were a lot of things Jack had known would change adopting a kid.  
Being watched like a victim in a horror movie was NOT on that list.

Jack rolled over in bed, nearly screaming when he found Toothless standing at his side of the bed, staring at him and gently

"Geeezz!" Jack jumped, covering his face with his hands, taking deep breath.  
"Toothless, sweety, you Can't do that, okay?"  
Jack sighed, sitting up.  
"Whats wrong?" he asked.

Toothless hugged dragon close to his chest.  
"theres a Monster outside my room, can I have a glass of water?"

It took Jack's half asleep mind a moment to process the boys words.  
"..Whats wrong with the water next to your bed?"  
"It tastes old."

Jack sighed.  
"Okay okay, come on."

Toothless took Jack's hand, the older leading him downstairs to get a cup of water.

* * *

Jack made a face, feeling a gentle poke on his back.

Jack sighed, rolling over to find Toothless standing at his side of the bed. Again.  
"Toothless, I got you water, what is it now-"

Tears.  
Toothless's eyes were red and puffy, wet streaks down his face.  
"I had a nightmare."  
He sniffed, rubbing his eyes.

"Awww sweety"

Jack coo'd, picking the boy up and pulling him into the bed, hugging him close.  
"Its okay bud, its just a dream." He soothed, rocking the boy a little.

"...can I sleep here?"  
Toothless lifted his eyes to meet Jack's.  
"Of course you can." Jack smiled a little, ruffling the kids hair.  
Toothless smiled slightly, crawling out of Jack's lap and into the space between him and Hiccup, cuddling up against Hiccup's back.

Jack laughed tiredly, laying his head back down.

Toothless shifted, hugging Jack's arm.

Jack flushed, heart melting.  
"Goodnight kiddo, love you."

"love you too..."

The next day marked the start.

The start of Toothless's life in his new home.

Toothless had met Aster, which consisted of Aster attempting to talk to the boy, who had stared him down and shoved a pack of Swedish fish at him, much to Aster's confusion and jack and Hiccup's amusement.

As promised, Hiccup had taken Toothless shopping as well. They'd gotten cloths, toys, books lots of books, and even paint for Toothless's room.  
And Toothless was smiling the whole time. Jack couldn't help but beam watching Hiccup cart the boy around and baby him.

The best part had to be walking around the mall with Toothless.  
Jack and Hiccup holding his hands, swinging the boy between them as they walked.  
They felt like a family, And it felt wonderful.

Jack and Hiccup had fallen in love all over again.

* * *

Toothless was a good kid. smart, snarky, different than most kids.  
He had some odd, quirks.

One of those being Glasses of water.

Toothless seemed to have a, thing, about his drinking water.

Which is why Jack was currently looking around the living room in surprise.  
He let out an annoyed sigh, eyes looking to the boy staring at the tv.

"Toothless."

Toothless was seated on the couch, dressed in a new pair of his jeans, and Jack's Hoodie. He held the remote in his hands, fingers tracing it.

Green eyes shifted, looking up at Jack innocently.  
"Toothless, you can't keep going this." Jack gestured to the room.  
"you can't leave glasses everywhere, you're a big boy, you get a glass of water you finish it."

Jack shook his head, looking around the room again.  
Half drank glasses of water, _everywhere_.

Jack huffed, picking up a glass and holding it towards the boy.  
"Whats wrong with this one?"

Toothless only took a slight glance at him.  
"Has dust in it."  
Jack sighed, picking up another.  
"this one?"  
"a hair."  
"Okay fine, what about this one?"  
"Uncle Bunny drank from it. It has his Amoeba's in it now."

Aster leaned from his spot in the kitchen, looking rather offended.  
"Did you teach him to call me that?"  
Jack snorted, gathering up cups.  
"maybe~"  
Toothless giggled slightly, hearing Aster's annoyed huff.

Hiccup shook his head, walking past them into the kitchen.  
"I think uncle bunny sounds adorable~"  
He laughed at the look Aster shot him.

"Jack, Toothless? You guys want toast?" Hiccup called, opening up the breadbox.  
Aster looked at him in surprise, and slight fear.  
"Please don't blow the toaster up again."

Hiccup shot him a glare, looking back to grab a piece of bread.  
"...Toothless? can you come here?"

The little boy stood, wandering into the kitchen to look at Hiccup.  
Hiccup blinked, reaching into breadbox, pulling the stuffed dragon out.  
"Toothless, what is dragon doing in the breadbox?"

Toothless blinked, looking up at Hiccup.  
He looked to the breadbox, to dragon to Hiccup.

"...Decorating."

All three adults only watched in confusion as Toothless turned, wandering out of the kitchen.

* * *

~_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully_~

"Did you have fun today?"

Hiccup smiled, tucking Toothless into his bed.  
"Yeah. I like it here. Home."

Hiccup smiled brighter, kissing his head.  
"good, because you're not going anywhere."

~_Back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North_~

Toothless blushed, giggling at the kiss tiredly, yawning ans stretching big.  
"I love you sweety" Hiccup stood, giggling.

"I love you too Momma"

~_Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall_~

Hiccup stopped, looking down at Toothless in surprise.  
"Y-you..."

Hiccup swallowed, tears forming in his eyes.  
He dropped back down, hugging Toothless tightly.

~_Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home_~

"Momma?"  
Hiccup nodded, smiling through his tears.

"Thats right sweety,"  
Hiccup sniffed, looking the boy in the eye.  
"Momma. I'm your momma"

~_If my heart was a house, you'd be home_~


End file.
